Much Like Falling
by xxAgentOfChaosxx
Summary: Superman, Batman, Nightwing, Bat Girl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman are called "the best of the Justice League of America" and are needed to defeat four villains that have teamed up against them: Lex Luthor, the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. The ultimate struggle between good and evil begins and ends here.
1. Chapter one: Shadows

Much Like Falling

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman, Wonder Woman, or Batman characters, or plot/story lines.

* * *

Chapter One: Shadows

* * *

Bruce Wayne cursed softly at the letter in his hand. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, hoping that he was dreaming. _This can't be happening,_ he thought. Pushing his fork around his plate, he finally gave up on his dinner and went into his office. It had been awhile since he'd seen Dick Grayson or Barbara Gordon, but he had to see if they'd also received the letter.

Bruce opened his laptop and went straight to his email. Scrolling through his many contacts, he finally found the two. Ms. Gordon and Mr. Grayson. He smiled softly at their email usernames. Clicking on Dick's first, he sent an email, asking him if he'd received a letter requesting his presence at the White House the next day. He sent the same email to Barbara.

_Barbara,_ he grinned. The college student. _She'll probably be working on an essay or some homework when she gets the email, _Bruce thought, refreshing the page. Still no reply. He sighed and pushed back from the desk, thinking that he'd better start packing.

About two years ago, before everyone went their separate ways, the trio had signed a contract stating that if the world were ever in peril, they would be there to save it. Two other people signed it, also, but Bruce didn't think about emailing them; one didn't even have an email or even electricity, and Bruce wasn't very fond of the other. He usually ignored them when they reached out, trying to contact him.

His laptop beeped. Bruce walked over to it, and read the email form Dick. He had gotten the letter, too. Dick asked if he should ask Barbara. Bruce replied that he already had but had not gotten an answer. After he sent the message, Dick didn't reply, and Bruce went back to packing. He shoved his usual – suits and dress shirts, dress shoes – but also packed a very special uniform in a very special case. His Batman uniform.

* * *

Barbara Gordon threw her bag onto the floor and sifted through her mail. She looked over at her roommate as she snored softly. Sitting on her bed, Barbara opened a letter addressed to her from the FBI.

"Shit," she whispered. _This can't be good._

After reading the letter she logged onto her email, where she found a message from Bruce Wayne. She yawned as she scanned the message and replied. _Yeah, I got it._ She wrote. _Why do you think they need us?_ She sent the message.

Looking at the clock that read 12:00, she realized that it was three in the morning in Gotham, and bit her lip, hoping the email wouldn't wake him up or something. She received a reply shortly that read, _Grayson got one too. I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good. _

Barbara nodded and answered: _do you think they sent one to Kent too?_

The reply came: _Probably. But you should get packing if you haven't already. We have to be there at eight in the morning._

"Oh, shit," she muttered, picking up her phone. Barbara walked out of her dorm room and dialed Bruce's number.

"I'm in Oregon," she said as soon as he answered. "What the hell am I gonna do? I can't buy a plane ticket to D.C. in one night, especially at midnight."

"Don't worry," Bruce paused. "I'll have someone come pick you up,"

"Thanks, but they have to come at four so I can get to the airport,"

"Forget the airport. I'll have a private plane waiting for you."

Barbara nodded without replying.

"Remember, this is top secret. You can't tell anyone the real reason that you're going to D.C." Bruce told her.

"Yeah," She nodded again.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. The plane will pick you up at four-thirty, so be ready then so that you can get to D.C."

"Okay. Thanks, Bruce," She smiled to herself.

"No problem. It's my pleasure, Batgirl."

"Bye," Her smile widened at the mention of the name she grew to love and thought she'd never hear again.

* * *

_The crowd went wild as they always did, cheering, gasping, screaming as Dick Grayson and his family performed their well-rehearsed stunts. They always seemed to render the audience speechless. He reached his hands out to his brother, who reached his hands back out to him. As their hands met, all of the ropes snapped and collapsed, and everyone but him fell. The shadow of the man with the face paint crossed in front of the spotlights. _

_A man came behind Dick, and before he realized it, he was falling. Falling towards his family, towards their grotesquely shaped bodies. He closed his eyes, waiting for it. The man with the face paint laughed, but Dick never hit the ground._

He woke up in a sweat, gasping for air, and realized that he was still alive. That dream had haunted him ever since the night his family died. Dick rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. Remembering the letter and the emails, he jumped up, looking at the clock. Only six AM. He still had time.

Dick turned on the shower and stood in the cold water. He breathed deeply, enjoying the tranquility. As he stepped out of the shower and got dressed, he looked outside his window at the Gotham city line. Bruce's men would pick him up at seven to take him to D.C. Bruce would be there to pick him up. He hadn't seen Bruce in almost a year and a half. He hadn't seen Barbara in two years, since she started going to Lewis and Clark University in Oregon and started studying to become a lawyer.

As Dick finished packing his last bag, he sighed and picked up a picture of him and his family, taken an hour before their deaths. He hesitated before putting it back on the dresser.

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat in the plush airplane seat, crossing her legs under her purple spring dress. It had been raining in Portland, Oregon, but eighty degrees in D.C. She'd been happy about that. As the plane took off, she leaned her head back against the headrest and sighed contentedly. She loved flying first-class. Especially private first-class.

They would be arriving in D.C. in two hours. Normally it would be, like, five hours or something, but she was flying in Bruce Wayne's jet. But not just Bruce Wayne's jet, but Batman's jet. The plane shuddered slightly and she opened her eyes. They were already landing. She'd fallen asleep. Barbara laughed out loud. She'd never been able to sleep in a moving object before. She had a feeling that this would be a good trip.

* * *

Clark Kent sat in the Oval Office, surrounded by whom President Henry called "the best of the Justice League of America", minus one. Diana Prince A.K.A. Wonder Woman hadn't arrived yet. He looked around at the Gotham Trio, as the newspapers used to call them before they split up. The president cleared his throat and Clark took off his glasses.

"Well, I guess there's no need to wait for Diana anymore, now is there?" The President chuckled dryly, but no one joined in. He cleared his throat again.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here-" He began.

"No shit," Dick Grayson said, cutting him off.

"Here's the problem," The President continued, glaring at Dick. "Lex Luthor," he looked at Clark, "And the Joker," He looked at the Trio, "Have teamed up with Harleen Quinzel, the Joker's 'counselor' at Arkham. She helped them break out and now they're trying to take over the world," he paused. "again,"

"And they teamed up?" Dick asked.

"Yes," President Henry nodded.

"Did they join anyone else?" Bruce questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes. A man named Rudy Jones,"

Clark sat up at the name.

"And a woman named Pamella Lillian Isley. She was Lex Luthor's psychiatrist at Rikers."

"You mean Poison Ivy?" Barbara asked quietly.

Dick groaned. "Not her again,"

"That's right. Didn't she love you, or something?" Barbara joked.

"Stop it," Dick dropped his head in his hands.

"Don't worry," Barbara rubbed his back.

"We need Diana. We can't do this without her." Clark spoke up.

"I never said we were going to," Henry grinned. "She's just late."

"What about Alan Scott? We could use him too," Barbara added.

"Oh, please. You still like him, that's all." Dick mumbled, his head still in his hands.

Barbara glared at him before smacking him on the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"Never got over him, did you? Even after he dumped you," He muttered. She hit him again.

"Ow!"

"Son of a bitch," she muttered.

"Take the roughhousing outside," Henry said sternly, "Or save it for the Joker and Luthor." He stood. "Thank you all for meeting with me. My secretary will show you to your quarters. Let's pray that Diana shows up. You all need your rest, and so do I. It's been a long day." They all stood and followed President Henry from the room.

Clark looked at his allies awkwardly, remembering all of their adventures. Superman and Batman had even been enemies once.

A blonde woman strolled up to them, calling herself the president's secretary. They four followed her to a hall in the West Wing, and she showed them to their rooms. They said good night to one another before closing their doors for the night.


	2. Chapter two: Ghosts

Much Like Falling

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Superman or Batman or Wonder Woman characters or plot lines. They all belong to the writers and illustrators of DC Comics.

* * *

Chapter two: Ghosts

* * *

Diana Prince sighed, pulling on her trench coat. It was so cold here.

_Not like at home,_ she thought.

She stood in front of the White House, staring at the building. She wasn't quite ready to go in yet. She had the feeling that she'd been there before, though. She absolutely hated that feeling; that odd sense of déjà vu in the back of her mind that she couldn't shake.

A man stood on a balcony out front, smoking a cigarette. She recognized him as Dick Grayson, one-third of the Gotham Trio. Diana smiled and waved, and he waved back before hurrying inside. He returned a few minutes later, but not on the balcony, but on the front steps with the other four that had been summoned. They all started toward her, and Barbara looked like the only one rushing. When Barbara reached her, she enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank god," Barbara said. "I've been so outnumbered here. There are too many guys,"

Diana laughed and hugged her long-lost friend tighter.

"Alright," She pulled away from Barbara. "Fill me in. What's going on?"

"Lex Luthor and the Joker are trying to take over the world with their psychiatrists." Dick replied.

"That's it?" Diana questioned.

"Yes," Clark nodded.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," She commented.

"Have you _met_ Luthor and the Joker?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the demigod.

"Of course I have, it's just that there's only, what, like four of them? There are five of us."

"Maybe six," Barbara piped up.

"Who's coming?" Diana's brow furrowed.

"Alan Scott."Barbara paused. "The Green Lantern," She continued when Diana's brow furrowed deeper.

"Oh, yes, Alan. Now I remember." Diana nodded.

* * *

"Dick? Is that you?" Alan Scott held the phone to his as he talked with Dick Grayson.

"Yeah, it's me. We need you to come to the White House. It's pretty urgent,"

"Is it about the Justice League?" Alan's brow furrowed and he sat up.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Just be here by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you, man." They hung up.

* * *

"So, why am I here?" Alan asked Dick as he escorted him into the White House. "You said it was sort of JL business."

"Yeah, it is. I think you should just talk to the president."

"Yeah, maybe. You can't just tell me though?" Alan stopped walking.

"It's compli- it's hard to explain," Dick started.

"No, it isn't," Diana appeared with Barbara.

"Lex Luthor and the Joker are trying to take over the world with their counselors' help," Barbara smiled. Bruce walked up behind them, grinning.

"Alan," He nodded. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Alan nodded back, and the six of them started back into the house.

"So what are we going to do? What's our battle plan?" Alan questioned, setting his bags down.

"Train for four weeks then hunt them down and beat their asses," Dick replied and Alan nodded.

"Not quite. We may not necessarily beat them," Bruce added.

"Touché," Alan nodded once more.

* * *

Alan finished putting all of his clothes into the drawers of the dresser. He looked at the picture of George Washington mounted on his wall and heard a knock at his door. He went to open it and found Barbara.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hey," Alan leaned against the door. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say hi, that's all."

"Barbara…" He trailed off, not caring to hide the warning in his voice.

"Alan," She mimicked his tone. She snapped her gum.

"You know I hate it when you do that," He smiled softly.

"I know you do. Hence why I did it," She nodded then turned and walked away.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sighed, rolling over in his bed. He hated traveling; he could never sleep. He would toss and turn for hours before finally dozing off. No matter how early or late he climbed under the covers, it didn't matter. Time didn't care about how much rest he received. He sighed again and gave up, deciding that he should give himself a tour of the White House. They were guests, after all. They were allowed to go where they pleased.

Opening his door, Bruce stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, looking at his friends' closed doors. He noticed the light was on in Barbara's room; her feet cast shadow under the door. He knocked softly and she opened the door, her face hopeful. It fell once she saw that it was Bruce.

"Hi," She said.

"I saw your light on. I wanted to see if you were okay,"

"I'm fine," She nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She backed into her room, closing her laptop then returned to the door.

"Promise?" Bruce held up his pinky.

"Really?" She arched her eyebrow at it. "Is this how you seal all of your business deals? With a pinky swear?"

"No, but it's so innocent that no one would dare defy it. The Great Pink Swear," He grinned and Barbara laughed.

"Indeed," She wound her pinky around his and shook it. "There."

"Good night, Barbara," His smile softened.

"Bruce." She whispered as he turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"There's a bar downstairs if you wanna get something to drink…" She trailed off.

"Aren't you only twenty?" Bruce questioned.

"I didn't say _alcoholic_ drinks, did I?"

Bruce thought for a moment. "Touché…" He murmured.

* * *

"Men suck," Barbara pushed the ice around in her water with a straw.

"Thank you." Bruce sipped his Pepsi.

"Not you, per se. Just men in general,"

"I see," Bruce nodded. "So what happened? Is it about Alan?"

"No…" She trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

"What. Happened." He said pointedly.

"I dunno! He just…changed," She whispered.

"People do that, sometimes." Bruce sipped his Pepsi once more.

"I know. But still," Barbara pushed her water away from her.

"He grew up, B." Bruce whispered.

"I know, but he's a dick now," She replied just as softly. Barbara sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know who needs to grow up?"

"Who?"

"Dick."

Bruce laughed. "Yes, he does. He still thinks he's that seventeen-year-old that watched his family die. He still thinks he's hot shit." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?" Barbara lifted her head.

"You lied to me and broke a promise. You said you were okay when you clearly were not,"

"But,"

"And this conversation proves it." He grinned at her. "Liar,"

"Oh, whatever." Barbara yawned.

"You're tired. C'mon," Bruce took her hand and pulled her from the barstool. They walked up the stairs together and he opened her bedroom door for her.

"It's late, and we need our sleep. We have training tomorrow,"

"Aw, damn. That's right,"

Bruce smiled. "Good night, B."

"Good night, Bruce." She smiled widely at him before shutting the door.

* * *

Bruce woke up that morning feeling refreshed. He had slept better that night that he had in a while. He grinned, thinking of the conversation he'd had with Barbara. How easy it was to be around her. Pushing back the covers, he rolled out of bed. He strolled down to the weight room, where he found the group training without him. He watched as Barbara wrapped her leg behind Dick's, tripped him, and then slammed him to the mat-covered ground. He hit it with a thud that echoed throughout the room.

Alan raised an eyebrow at her and so did Bruce. He was impressed. Sure, she'd always been strong, but never like that. When they tried it again, the same thing happened, and Dick cringed as he stood.

"I'm done. Someone else fight her," Dick raised him hands in surrender.

"I win," She grinned and helped him up.

"I'll do it," Bruce nominated himself. Barbara smirked at him.

"You sure?"

Bruce watched Dick roll his shoulder.

"Yeah," He nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter three: Memories

Much Like Falling

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC characters or plot lines.

* * *

Chapter three: Memories

* * *

Bruce Wayne "beat" Barbara Gordon for the third time, and she dropped onto the mat, glaring up at him.

"I hate you," She said, cracking a smile.

"I know," He reached out a hand to help her up and she took it. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded, opening a bottle of water.

"Pinky swear?" Bruce whispered and Barbara smiled and shook her head.

"Can we get back to training, please? We have a lot to do to get ready for these guys." Dick Grayson spoke up, walking into the middle of the room.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Barbara walked off of the mats, sipping her water.

"Alan, c'mon," Dick motioned his head towards the mats and Alan nodded. Bruce smiled at the friends. They always trained together, no matter what. He realized how much he'd missed this for those two years.

Bruce watched as Alan and Dick fought hand-to-hand, and he looked at Clark. Clark was quiet, kind of nerdy, even. But if you knew he was Superman, all of that went away. Hell, the guy was basically perfect; he didn't even have to train. And all Clark really did during training was lift weights and fly. Bruce opened a water bottle and drank half of it.

* * *

"You know that they're going to come after us," Pamella Lillian Isley told Lex Luthor. "And we may not win,"

"I've been tracking their moves, and there are only six of them. We'll be fine." He replied.

Harleen burst into the room, wearing her red jester costume, doing cartwheels. The Joker followed her.

"Are you sure?" Pamella continued.

"Positive, my dear." The Joker answered for him.

"Maybe we should get more people," she pressed on.

Lex rolled his eyes. "We don't need more. We'll be fine,"

"Yeah? How do you know that?" Pamella continued.

"They could have an army the size of Russia and we would still beat them." Lex shrugged. "Quantities don't matter," He finished.

"Mm. Well maybe if you all stopped acting like you have such big dicks, you would start thinking straight."

"What would you like us to do, darling? Hmm?" The Joker asked.

Pamella smirked. "A spy would be helpful,"

* * *

"You were good today," Dick Grayson mentioned to Diana Prince.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled softly. "You were, too. I mean, you beat Alan, like, what? Five times?"

"Yeah. But to be honest, I think he let me win,"

"I don't. I think you really beat him,"

"Really?" Dick's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes," Diana nodded, smiling still.

Clark walked into the dining hall, clearing his throat.

"Hey, Kent." Dick said.

"Hey,"

"How's Lois?" Diana stirred her pasta around her plate before taking a bite.

"She's fine," He grinned widely at the mention of her name. "She finally wrote the 'Why the World Needs Superman' paper. It was pretty good,"

"That's good," Diana smiled.

"Do you miss her?" Dick asked.

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "I do."

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat on her bed, staring at her blank laptop screen. She had to get this paper for school done before Friday, which was in three days. What with training and all, she hardly had time to write it or focus on any of her schoolwork. No inspiration came to her concerning Brown vs. The Board of Education, but a ton of inspiration flooded about what was going on in the White House now.

A short rap at her door startled her.

"It's open," She called, still staring at the screen.

"Hi," Diana poked her head into the room.

"Hey. Are you good at writing?"

"I have no idea." Diana sat on the bed. "What are you working on?"

"A paper for school that I just can't seem to be able to get muse for," Barbara sighed.

"Ah." Diana nodded, picking at a loose thread on the luxurious bedspread. "Can I ask you something?" She asked haltingly.

"Yeah, sure." Barbara looked at her.

"What happened to Dick to make him so…desolate?"

"Well, you should ask him. I mean, it's his problem, not yours, not mine. I'd feel more comfortable if you just asked him."

"I know, me too, but…I'm afraid he'll get mad if I bring up those memories,"

Barbara studied her face. "Hold on," She breathed. "Does someone…" She trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Have a little crush, do we, Diana?" Barbara grinned.

"What? No!" Diana shook her head vehemently, blushing nonetheless.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because that's a ludicrous accusation and I can't believe that you accuse me of having a crush!" She stood and stormed out of the room, but Barbara kept her half-grin.

Diana returned, poking her head into the room. "Well, maybe," she said before leaving.

"I knew it," Barbara said to herself.

* * *

Diana Prince knocked on Dick Grayson's door and waited for him to open it.

"Hey," he said behind her.

She whirled around. "Oh, hi. I thought you were…" She trailed off, gesturing to the door.

"No. I was out on the balcony." He told her pointedly.

"Ah," she nodded, smelling the smoke on him. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. You wanna do it out here or go inside?"

"Inside, please. It's kinda personal,"

"Okay. Excuse me," he stepped past her and opened the door, letting her go in first.

"So, what's up?" he asked, sitting on the bed. Diana kept a considerable distance from him and sat in a chair by the desk.

"Okay." Diana took a deep breath. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to you when you were younger?"

Dick hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you just seem so depressed all the time, and I was wondering what was wrong," She said quietly, shifting in the chair.

"Oh..." Dick nodded, looking down at his feet. He met her eyes again.

"When I was seventeen, I watched my family fall to their deaths, and there's nothing that I could've done to save them," he answered almost inaudibly.

"Oh, my god." Diana stood and moved to him, grabbed his hand and sat next to him. "I'm so sorry, Dick." She put her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. "I am so sorry that I even asked. That is mortifying,"

"You wanted to know," he shrugged, "so I told you. It isn't your fault."

"But I'm still sorry. Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah. He teamed up with Lex Luthor and Harleen Quinzel and Dr. Isley. I know him very well," Dick nodded.

"Oh, my god. The Joker did it?" Diana whispered.

"Yeah," Dick nodded again.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," She kissed his cheek. "I just..." she trailed off.

"Hey, it's okay." He grasped her hand tighter. "If they hadn't…died…I wouldn't be here now, and this is a million times better than being in a traveling circus,"

Diana cracked a smile. "I suppose so,"

"It's okay." He grinned and kissed her head. "Thank you for asking, nonetheless,"

"You're welcome," Diana's smile widened.

* * *

Alan Scott placed the last glass bowl into the large dishwasher. He shut the door and set the wash cycle, dried his hands and turned around. Barbara walked into the room, listening to her iPod. He was about to say something when he saw that she hadn't noticed him yet. She was always kind of spacey when she had her iPod.

She went to the fridge and pulled a Pepsi can out before shutting the door. Alan grinned at her. She looked up at him, jumped, and did a double take. Barbara pulled the ear buds from her ears and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's just you. I was about to kick some intruder's ass," She shoved her iPod into the back pocket of her shorts.

"Hmm, I bet." He studied her for a moment while she opened her Pepsi. Barbara had the same blonde hair that reached her shoulders, the same flouncy, girly style when it came to clothes and music. He grinned; she hadn't changed.

"Oh, did you do the dishes?" She motioned to the empty sink and the whirring dishwasher.

"Uh, yeah, I did. I felt bad for the maid; she does everything around here," Alan chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, she does," A smile appeared on her face, but disappeared just as quickly. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, good night," Barbara smiled tensely, replaced her ear buds, and walked off. Alan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

A/N: Hi. The third chapter. Did you like it? Review please! :D


End file.
